Of Fangs and Wands
by Boredom Incarnate
Summary: After Sirius' will reading Harry and Hermione are attacked by Vampires. Still able to do magic they are drawn to Sunnydale where they end up meeting a small blond girl. What will happen now? Vampire!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles Ron and Dumbles Bashing H/HG
1. Letters

Disclaimer: Not now, not then, not ever have I owned anything to do with btvs or hp

Warnings:

Is a H/HG fic

Harry and Hermione, more than likely, will be ooc

Has Dark!Harry Powerfull!Harry Vampire!Harry and Ron and Dumbles Bashing with Manipulative!Dumbles

Has sexually innuendos in later chapters, maybe some references as well

Will have language...sometimes very bad language as well as underage drinking and smoking

Contains minor spoilers for Hp and major spoilers for Btvs Season 5

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Letters_

**Incantations and spells**

Parselmouth

* * *

Chapter 1: Letters

* * *

It seemed to be just like any other day in the life of Harry Potter. Any other day in recent history, at least. Just last month, his godfather and last person he called family had been killed. Harry, needless to say, blamed himself for it. In his mind, if he had not gone and been tricked by Voldemort, he would not have gone to the Ministry of Magic. If that had not have happened then...maybe...Sirius would still be with Harry.

A tapping on the window broke Harry out of his self-loathing pit of despair as he looked up to see his most trusted friend. Hedwig, his familiar, stood at the window with three letters.

The first Harry noted was from Dumbledore. The second, Gringotts. And the third was from his friends. Looking at the letters Harry mentally sorted them in order of importance. It was for this reason he picked up the Gringotts letter first.

_Dear Mr H. Potter,_

_We, at Gringotts, have recently been informed of the Death of one Lord Sirius Orion Black._

_We would like to send our condolences._

_We also must inform you that Lord Black's will reading will be taking place at eight o'clock tomorrow evening. Do not worry if you cannot make it there in time as this letter will act as portkey. If you are unable to make it to the will reading then we must regrettable inform you that your inheritance will be lost unless you give a reasonable excuse for your absence. This excuse must be given by writing it down on a piece of paper or parchment. Once the excuse is written down place your wand upon it and state the words, 'Gringotts, London Branch'. This is a form of Goblin Magik and as such the ministry will not register it._

_Once again, we wish you condolences for your loss,_

_Ragnok_

_Manager of Gringotts, London Branch._

Harry was very surprised to read this but placed the letter in his pocket, knowing full well that he had nothing else to do, there was never much to do when confined to his room (it was either sleep, lie on his bed, sit on the floor, lie on the floor, or stand).

Picking up the next letter, the one from Dumbledore, Harry opened it and began reading:

_Harry, my boy._

_As I'm sure you already know Sirius' will reading is coming up. I have one thing to say on the matter. Do not go. There is a very high possibility that this is a ploy by Voldemort to lure you out._

_Dumbledore_

'_That bastard,'_ Thought Harry. How could Dumbledore do this, deny him the chance to go to the will reading of his own godfather. Angered, Harry tore into the final envelope and was surprised to see to other envelopes fall out. One from Ron, one from Hermione. Looking at them he opened Ron's first since his letters where always short.

_Oi, Harry,_

_Cheer up mate. You know Sirius' death wasn't your fault. Listen, Hermione said we should send separate letters, just letting you know if you can't find the other._

_Ron_

Harry blinked. After a second, anger flowed into his eyes. _'How could he be so insensitive?'_ Harry had to focus to calm himself. Ron was always like this.

Quickly, before he could do anything he may later regret, he opened the last letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? Well I hope._

_First I want to say stop beating yourself up. His death was not, you hear me NOT, your fault. Harry, Please, I know you tend to blame yourself, but don't. It was not your fault. It was Voldemort's fault for luring you there. It was Dumbledore's fault for not doing anything, also there is something I need to say about that but I need to tell you in person. It was Bellatrix's fault for casting the spell. What I'm trying to say is this; everyone has a share of the blame._

_As I'm sure you know Sirius' will reading is tomorrow. If I'm right in my theory, Dumbledore will try and stop you from going. If he has, send me a message that says so, if not then don't. Either way if he has then don't listen, I need to tell you something after. Immediately after!_

_Also, vampire attacks have increased so I put on a cross, one should also be attached to the back of this letter. Stay alert; remember what Moody says 'Constant Vigilance'._

_Please reply soon and have a good summer, even if it is with the Dursleys._

_Hermione_

Harry Smiled and checked the back and, lo and behold, there was a small silver cross on a chain on the back of the letter, attached with sellotape. It was plain, but Harry smiled taking off the cross he put on the necklace. The thin, delicate chain felt comfortable around his neck.

Smiling slightly, Harry climbed into his small, single bed.

* * *

At five minutes to eight the next day Harry had everything he needed. This consisted of: his wand, his new cross, and the Gringotts letter.

At 20:00 exactly the portkey activated and Harry felt the now familiar tug behind his belly button sending him spiralling to Gringotts.

Upon arrival, Harry noticed he was in a room that he had not seen before. It was large...height wise at least. Looking up Harry couldn't even see the roof, yet the room was about two to three metres in width. Bright light surrounded him, eliminating any shadows.

"Mister Potter, how good of you to come," came a voice behind him. Spinning on the spot Harry got a glimpse of a strangely familiar figure.

"Are you Griphook?" wondered Harry out loud. The goblin looked completely shocked. "Sorry if I offended you."

"Mister Potter, Not at all. It is not often a witch or wizard recognises a goblin. Especially one they met only once, and several years prior at that." Griphook Stated. "Come, you have a will reading to attend do you not."

The room Harry was lead to was very much like the room he was in previously, however, this one also had the illusion on the floor, this made Harry feel like he was almost floating.

Waiting in the room was: Mr, Mrs, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley; Remus Lupin; Nymphadora 'Say-My-First-Name-And-Get-A-Spork-Magicked-Into-Your-Eye' Tonks; Hermione Granger; Draco, and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Thank you, Griphook," came a voice from the very front. Harry saw a goblin he had not seen yet, however, he found this unsurprising, as he had only met a few. "We have only to wait for one last guest, so until they arrive please feel free to talk amongst yourselves. However, please remember that if you should start a confrontation, you will be escorted out and you will be counted as absent without excuse."

At this Harry took the empty seat next to Hermione.

"He did," Harry muttered under his breath, so only Hermione could hear.

"What!" exclaimed Hermione, though it must have sounded more like a question as Harry replied with,

"Dumbledore tried to stop me."

"I know" she said in a hurried whisper, "I was worried about this." She paused to think for a second, "Meet me in the alley next to Gringotts, after the will reading. There is something I have to tell you. Do Not Bring Ron!" She said the last part in a whisper but made it sound like a shout to Harry.

Just as Harry was about to respond, the doors opened again. This time, Griphook was leading in Albus Dumbledore.

"Okay," said the goblin at the front. "Now that we are all here we can begin with the will reading. First however I must tell you that, in order to stop interruptions, a spell will be placed on you so you cannot get distracted, or speak. This way we can save any objections till the end."

The goblin then lifted his hand and said **Consentrad. **As soon as the goblin said this Harry found himself unable to speak, as well as, oddly attentive. The goblin then picked up a piece of paper and said, "this is the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black, as presided over by myself, Wolfgand, and witnessed by Griphook." The goblin then cleared his throat and started reading;

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black, declare this to be my last will and testament, and that I am of both sound mind and body._

_Now that all the legal stuff is out of the way I would just like to say to whatever killed me, up yours. I'm sure no one here actually caused my death so...on to the inheritance._

_First, to the Weasleys, I leave 100,000 Galleons to Fred and George Weasley, each. This is to be paid into your private accounts each month for 1 year. This means after the year you will each have 1,200,000 Galleons, this money is to go toward WWW._

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave you with...4 million galleons, to be paid into your account._

_To Ginny, I leave you 10,000 Galleons and some advise, if his heart truly belongs it will come willingly. Only you should know what this means._

_To Ron Weasley, I leave you 20,000 Galleons on the stipulation that you prove yourself a true friend. Not to me, not to Harry, not to anyone but to magic. If you can do this then the money will go to your account, if not, then not only will you lose the money but I swear I will personally haunt you along with James. We may only be half the Marauders but we are still the best._

_To Remus Lupin I leave a non-refundable 10 million galleons that cannot be given away. Buy yourself something to wear that suits you, I'm paying._

_To my wonderful cousin...person, Nymphadora Tonks, I leave you 500,000 Galleons and this; ha ha you can't hit me, Nymphy Nym._

_To my cousin Draco Malfoy I leave...1 very shiny Knut in a polished mahogany box. May you spend it wisely._

_To my cousin Narcissa Black, I never considered you a Malfoy in life so I'm not going to start now just 'cause I'm dead, I leave 2 things. 1) Permanent divorce papers, and 2) The Black Family Manor. You cannot have one without the other. The papers will cut all ties you have with the Malfoys, and then you get the Manor._

_To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave you with the very portable version over the Black family library, all you need do is want to go, open any door and it shall be in that room. Handy isn't it._

_To Professor Albus Dumbledore, I leave 10 million Galleons on one condition; it can ONLY be used to fund the Bird Watching Society. In that I mean for the activities it should be doing, not side projects._

_And finally, to my Godson, Harry James Potter, I leave adoption papers that give you everything else. This means you will be Head of the family, own number 12, and have all other positions. I also leave you this advice. Stay with Hermione she is smart and has already proven herself a true friend. Also, there is a stipulation for this inheritance. Reinstate the Tonks' back to the family._

_Now that that's all out of the way I have one final thing to say...this is mainly for Harry but the rest of you should pay attention as well. 'Light does not always mean good, Dark does not always mean evil, Grey does not always mean neutral.'_

_So with that all said and done...be seeing ya'"_

Everyone was relieved when the spell was broken; this meant it took a second before outbursts broke out.

"How can Potter be the next Head? He's not even pure-blood!" was the loudest though this complaint was drowned out by a glare.

"Do not embarrass your family Draco," stated Narcissa. "A Head of Family does not need to be pure-blood just a member of family. Am I not right?" She said the last point directing it at Wolfgand.

"You are correct Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry was still stunned he didn't realise that almost everyone else had collected their inheritances, until Hermione poked him in the ribs.

"Harry we have to get your inheritances, and get out of here quick if you don't want Dumbledore to see you." She said in a whisper. "I'll meet you in the alley." With that said she slipped out of the room.

It took three minutes in all to sort out the adoption papers then the inheritance papers, however, while they were being done, Harry noticed that Narcissa Malfoy had gone through with the divorce and was now Narcissa Black.

When Harry left to talk to Hermione he was now Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Head of the Houses of Potter and Black, forever cementing the two houses together.

Turning down the alley Harry looked around and saw on the floor a broken wand. Despite his better judgement, instincts, and his common sense, all telling him to go back, he carried on forwards.

Further in, he came across Hermione. She was lying in a pool of blood, someone, or something, was leaning over her.

Harry lifted his wand to fire a curse; however before he could he was grabbed from behind.

"You want to join your friend?" asked a soft voice from behind. Without waiting for an answer something bit down on his neck.

* * *

AN: I should warn you that not only is this my first fan fiction, but I am a complete dunce as far as writing goes. This probably has spelling and grammar mistakes throughout.

Well what did you think? All reviews are welcome. If no reviews come then I'll just carry on writing. If flames come, I'll give them a glance then...ignore them. Suggestions are welcome. Like I said at the start this is a Harry/Hermione. Don't like? Why are you reading it?


	2. Fangs Hurt

Disclaimer: Not now, not then, not ever have I owned anything to do with btvs or hp

Warnings:

Is a H/HG fic

Harry and Hermione, more than likely, will be ooc

Has Dark!Harry Powerfull!Harry Vampire!Harry and Ron and Dumbles Bashing with Manipulative!Dumbles

Has sexually innuendos in later chapters, maybe some references as well

Will have language...sometimes very bad language as well as underage drinking and smoking

Contains minor spoilers for Hp and major spoilers for Btvs Season 5

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Letters_

**Incantations and spells**

Parselmouth

* * *

Chapter 2: Fangs Hurt

* * *

"You want to join your friend?" asked a soft voice from behind. Without waiting for an answer something bit down on his neck.

The pain was delayed by a few seconds. However, when it did hit, the first thing that Harry realised was his attacker was a vampire.

'_Fangs,'_ Harry though, _'hurt.'_

The feeling of his blood being sucked and forced out of his body was...strange. Harry had lost a lot of blood over the years, yet this was a feeling like no other.

After a minute he started to feel lightheaded and his struggles lessened. Another few seconds and he knew he would die of blood loss. Before this happened, however, he felt the vampire let go.

When she let go he slumped onto the floor.

"Now, now. Don't be like that," said the voice, Harry finally identified the gender. Female. "I've got big plans for you, and they don't include you dying. At least, not permanently."

The vampire then pushed him onto his back with her foot.

"I'm going to bring you back, like I did with your friend. Then I'm going to use both of you to kill that bastard Voldemort," she was saying this straight into Harry's ear. "I'll teach him to kill my master."

Harry felt something warm and wet fall against his lips and into his mouth. Almost involuntary, Harry swallowed. His throat felt as though he hadn't had a drink in days, weeks even. He continued to drink for several more seconds till he felt a hand on his chest push him off.

"Now, now. You can have more of that later," the vampire laughed. "Even more thirsty than your friend was."

With that said Harry blacked out.

* * *

When Harry came around, he was disoriented. He also felt power running through his veins.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," said the same female voice from before.

Turning Harry saw her for the first time. She had shoulder length, red hair, blue eyes, was about average height for the age she appeared to be. Twenty-two.

"And who might you be?" He asked, not entirely politely.

"I'm your sire," she said. "The name is Casey, and we have got to do something about those glasses. And that scar."

"Okay, so your names Casey," said Harry, a grin appearing on his face. "If you wanna get rid of the glasses and scar, you're welcome to try. But, just 'cause you're my sire, do you think I'll actually do anything for you." The last part was a sneer.

Before Harry could blink, his back was against the wall, a hand holding him by the throat. "Oh I suggest you do," Casey said in a low, demanding voice. "Unless you want me to put your necklace back on you." As she said this, she brought the cross out from behind her back, holding it by the chain, and held it to the exposed skin of Harry's neck.

Harry screamed as the burning from the cross started.

"Damn," said Harry as it was pulled away. "Fine I'll help. Now what is it you need help with?"

"Shut up," she growled. "If you must know I, along with you and your friend, are going to kill Voldemort."

Harry rolled his eyes as he was let down from the wall and said, "And how, pray tell, are we going to do that? More to the point, why?"

"Because he killed my master," Casey answered. "And as for how we're going to do it, that's why you to are here...Harry Potter."

Harry didn't act surprised she knew his name, after all practically everyone he had met since he was eleven had known of him.

"Right," he answered, drawing out the 'R', "Where's Hermione then?"

"Your friend?" Casey asked, only for conformation. "She's still out. She should be waking up soon though."

With that said, Harry left to experiment with the power he had. It was an hour till sunrise when he finally returned, after feeding off of an unfortunate teen, and testing his power. He had found that he was capable of both wandless and wordless magic. Though only for simple spells such as levitating, glamours, and basic things. He also found that with more practice he should, in theory, be able to work more complex spells, and make the ones he could already do stronger.

Also, possibly the most important thing in Harry's opinion, he was still a parselmouth.

When he reached the warehouse they were staying in, he saw Hermione leaning on the edge of the doorframe.

"Where have you been?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Out," he answered with a grin. "You tried to get into your library yet?"

"No," she said confused. "Why?"

"Well, I can still do magic," he said, grin widening. "I wanted to see if you still could."

"Right," Hermione said a grin forming on her face. "You know, I'm starting to get peckish."

"Should have had someone to eat while sun was still down," Harry laughed.

With that said, they both re-entered the warehouse and found Casey standing next to an open sewer cover. Hermione made a face.

"We're not going down there. Are we?" she asked.

"Oh, but we are," said Casey with a sadistic grin. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the smell."

At this, Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered, "is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Harry snickered and replied, "Dunno, but whatever you do, don't piss her off."

"Why not?"

Harry pulled down the collar of his newly acquired, black, jacket (a souvenir of his meal).

"Looks nasty," muttered Hermione. "It defiantly gonna scar."

"Exactly, that's why I said don't piss her off."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Remember that cross you gave me? That against my neck 'cause I didn't wanna help get rid of Voldemort."

"Harsh."

By now they had reached a large area in the sewer. Casey simply pointed to the wall and told them to sit.

"As I'm sure you know, we are going to kill Voldemort. As I saw Harry show you Hermione, I will make you help me," she said this with a dark gleam in her eye. "So, here's the plan; wait for an attack to happen, sneak up on him and kill him. You two," she pointed at Harry and Hermione at this point, "are going to be a distraction for them."

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Casey," sneered Harry, "but I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort."

"Says who," Casey snarled.

"Says A God Damned Prophecy!" Harry shouts.

"SHIT!" As Casey yells this, she punches a hole in the wall.

"Hows about this," suggests Hermione, "Harry plays your part and after Voldemort is dead you get to do what you want with the corpse."

"Fine."

* * *

It took a year to put the plan into action. In that time Harry had lost his glasses and scar. He did this by using magic on his eyes and for his scar he cut it out and used magic to remove the new scar. He decided to keep the cross on his neck.

The cloths he wore also changed, although he still kept the jacket. He now wore black dress trousers and a white vest (AN For those that don't know, a vest is what we call a wife beater here in the UK) as well. As shoes he generally had very comfortable trainers. As well as a change in fashion, Harry had made a name for himself as 'Raven'.

Hermione had also had a change of fashion and even made her front teeth smaller and sorted out the mass of hair, making it sleek and shiny. Hermione now mainly wore tight, dark jeans, a pair of black ballet flats, and a t-shirt.

At that moment in time Hermione and Casey were sneaking amongst the Death Eater ranks, while Raven (AN from now on I'll call Harry Raven because like Spike did Harry has changed his name) crept up on Voldemort.

Raven sent the signal that only the other two would get, a whistle too high for human hearing, and attacked.

"Good to see you again," Raven said, spinning Voldemort around and headbutting him.

"Who the hell are you?" Hissed Voldemort, stumbling slightly while nursing a broken nose.

"I'm almost insulted you don't recognise me. Still," Raven grinned at this point, "It means no one else will either."

"POTTER!" Voldemort thundered.

Raven's eyes darkened and he transformed his face, thus putting on, what Hermione had dubbed, his 'Game Face'. "Not anymore. Names Raven now."

With that said, Raven leapt into attack.

Swinging his left fist he grazed Voldemort across his right cheek. Using the momentum, however, Raven pivoted on his left leg, swinging his right leg around and delivering a devastating blow to Voldemort's ribcage.

"Come on," Raven taunted. "I thought you were meant to be powerful!"

"Insolent brat!" Voldemort screeched, "Bella, Lucius Restrain him!"

When no one came Raven burst out laughing.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You think I'd be stupid enough to come here alone?" He taunted again. "Your forces are being destroyed as we speak. And as everyone knows," Raven said pulling back his right arm, "the Capitan always goes down with the SHIP!" The last word was a shout as Raven's fist flew into Voldemort's chest.

The result was one very dead Dark Lord.

"Guess I shouldn't have put the **Confringo**curse in that punch," Raven said nonchalantly.

He then turned around and walked out of the room and into the massacre of the Death Eaters. The only being standing was Hermione.

"Where's Casey?" He asked her.

"Some bastard got her with an **Incendio**. Got 'im with a good punch to the cheek though, Broke his neck."

"At least I'm not gonna end up dead then," Raven said off-handily.

"Why what did you do?" Hermione questioned.

"I punched him and put a **Confringo** in the punch. Needless to say, He ain't coming back anytime soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes and agreed. She then took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth, she then lit it and passed it to Raven.

Raven grinned and took it, leaning over and lighting Hermione's with the lit end of his.

"So where to know?" Hermione asked.

Raven merely grinned, "I was thinking a trip to America."

"Why?"

"There's this place, a lot of demons and vamps are talkin' about it." Raven grinned. "Supposedly, it's Hell Central. I was thinking go to America, travel 'round a bit. In a couple of years head over there."

"Oh, and what would be then name of this mystery town?"

Raven exhaled a stream of smoke and grinned, "ironically, it's called 'Sunnydale'"

* * *

AN Also confringo is a Blasting curse and is actually from Hp.

Once again, feel free to review and I'm open to suggestions if you want to add anything.

Also as well as Casey being an OC, I just want to say that as to why Harry is waiting to go to Sunnydale, Harry was born in 1980 making him 16 in book 6 which is set in 1996. Buffy was called in 1995 when she was 15. Btvs Season 5 was set in 2000 when Buffy was 20 meaning I need to get them to cross without distorting time. Three years travelling will be skimmed over next chapter but Sunnydale will be put in, in chapter 3. However, Buffy may have to wait till four. If Buffy comes in Chapter 3 it will be at the end, if chapter 4 then it will be nearer the start.


	3. One Way Ticket To Hellmouth

Disclaimer: Not now, not then, not ever have I owned anything to do with btvs or hp

Warnings:

Is a H/HG fic

Harry and Hermione, more than likely, will be ooc

Has Dark!Harry Powerfull!Harry Vampire!Harry and Ron and Dumbles Bashing with Manipulative!Dumbles

Has sexually innuendos in later chapters, maybe some references as well

Will have language...sometimes very bad language as well as underage drinking and smoking

Contains minor spoilers for Hp and major spoilers for Btvs Season 5

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Letters_

**Incantations and spells**

Parselmouth

* * *

Chapter 3: One Way Ticket To Hellmouth

* * *

Raven exhaled a stream of smoke and grinned, "ironically, it's called 'Sunnydale'"

At this Hermione snorted, "yes, well, you would find it amusing, wouldn't you."

"Why of cause, 'Mione dearest."

Rolling her eyes Hermione retorted by saying, "Why must you insist on calling me 'Mione, even though you know I don't like it?"

At this Raven grinned and replied with, "I do it 'cause it annoys you...and it's either that or Hermy."

"'Mione's fine!" Hermione said quickly, not wanting for a second to be ever referred to as 'Hermy'. "Anyway, Voldemort's dead. No survivors."

"Yep," said Raven with a devilish grin. "Time to leave...I'm getting a bit thirsty. My stomach'll start growling soon."

Just as he said this, there was a series of soft pops behind them. Spinning around the two vampires found them looking at the remnants of The Order of the Phoenix.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What happened?" was only a few of the questions voiced by the 20 people. At least 14 he recognised.

The 14 he recognised were: Mr & Mrs Weasley; Bill and Charley Weasley; Ron and Ginny Weasley; Remus Lupin; Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody; Tonks; Severus Snape; Minerva McGonagall; Hagrid; Mundungus Fletcher; and finally Albus Dumbledore.

The other three people were new faces as far as Raven could tell.

"One at a time please. It's not like I can answer multiple questions at once," Raven said this with a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Voiced Ron, although it seemed as though it was more blurted out than purposeful.

"I'm Raven. This is 'Mione," Raven said, knowing Hermione was glad that he hadn't said her real name.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye becoming that much more predominant, making it look like he had glitter in his eyes.

This time Hermione spoke up, "we were here to kill Death Eaters. However, the leader of our little troop, Casey, was killed."

"You don't seem all that bothered or upset," said Lupin.

"Of cause not," replied Raven. "Why should we mourn someone who was stupid enough to think she had a chance against the Death Eaters, even Voldemort himself?"

"What do you mean? What actually happened here?"

"The original plan was Raven and myself to distract the Death Eaters. While we did this Casey would get Voldemort. That plan changed to Raven getting Voldy." Stated Hermione as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"So what happened?"

"Got rid of the 'Dark Lord'. No survivors." Announced Raven, non-chalantly.

"What about yourselves?" Tonks asked.

At this both vampires put on their 'Game Faces'. "Sorry we're dead."

As soon as they did this, the Order went into defensive stances.

"Vampires!" Shouted Moody. "How did you get past my eye?"

"Magic."

"Order. Attack!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"**Stupefy**!" Practically all the Order shouted at once.

A large shield that signified **Protego Totalum** shot out of the ground, blocking all of the stunners.

"Come on," taunted Raven. "Surely you can do better than just stunners. I mean you have two Aurors with you. Three Hogwarts Professors, a half giant and were-wolf. Come on, surely you can be more of a challenge that Voldemort."

This got the Order mad.

"How do you know about me being a were-wolf?" Growled Lupin.

"I'm hurt Lupin," said Raven, his voice filled with mock hurt. "Surely you recognise me. All I did was take away the glasses." At this he changed back to his more human appearance. "And got rid of that god awful scar."

At this new revelation the Order lowered their wands.

'_I wonder if they've figured it out'_ thought Raven.

"Harry?" Asked Tonks.

"Yep, at least that's who I used to be." Raven said with a grin.

"Harry if that is you where's Hermione? Who is that you're with?" Asked Ron.

"I'm right here, Dumb-arse."

"You can't be Hermione. Hermione was buck-toothed, fizzy haired. She'd never wear that either."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and turned to Raven. "You know, I think it's time we took care of that growling stomach of yours. You can also get revenge at the same time."

"You know, I do believe you're right again." Raven grinned and sent a silent **Confringo** to the ground at the Orders feet, knocking several out.

Walking up to the area where Ron and Dumbledore were, Raven grinned and put up a ward keeping out the other members, this had been made especially for this purpose.

Raven then heaved Dumbledore up and used **Ennervate **so that he wouldn't be draining the old man in his sleep. While he did this, Hermione did the same to Ron.

"Now old man," Raven grinned as he moved Dumbledore's head to the side showing his neck. "I'm going to see you in Hell." As he said the last word he changed to his demonic face and bit down.

After both Raven and Hermione had finished, they turned to see the Order with facial expressions ranging from shocked to furious.

"Why?" Cried Mrs Weasley. "Why did you kill my son?"

"He was only friends with Raven because Dumbledore paid him," stated Hermione. "And we were hungry."

"Yeah, I killed Dumbledore 'cause he manipulated me," said Raven, sounding pissed. He immediately lightened up, however, and said, "Now if you'll excuse use, we've got a one way ticket to Hellmouth."

With that said he and Hermione used a Portkey to get to the Liverpool Docks, when they arrived they jumped on an America bound freight Ship and got in a container that they thought was empty. Although they thought it was empty it was actually filled with immigrants.

"Might as well help with the overpopulation problem," said Raven with a grin, sending off a series of spells that consisted of: **Colloportus**, which sealed the door with a squelch; and **Petrificus Totalus**, that caused all of the ten immigrants to freeze, a scared expression on their faces.

"I couldn't agree more," said Hermione grinning.

* * *

A week, and sixteen immigrants, later, Raven and Hermione stepped on American soil for the first time.

The sun had set an hour earlier and as soon as it did Raven and Hermione undid all of their spells, wiping their magical signature as they did. They had told the remaining four immigrants, all children between the ages of five and thirteen, that they could go, as long as the five year old stayed.

Needless to say, the oldest quickly ran out pulling the other two along with him. Raven and Hermione then took the little five year old girl with them as they jumped down the sewers.

"Why'd you bring the brat?" Asked Raven when they were clear.

"I wanted to know the joy of having a child and at the same time skipping child birth," replied Hermione, lifting the girl up to her mouth and biting down on her neck.

After she had drained the child, she slit her wrist and poured the blood into the child's mouth.

After a further night the child woke up.

"You're up," stated Raven as he walked up to the child.

"What happened?" the child said with a heavy Kenyan accent.

"First, what's your name?" Asked Raven, _'next time Hermione decides to turn someone, she's gonna be the person to answer the questions.'_

"Hamisi," the girl answered.

"You're cleaver, especially for a five year old." Raven stated.

"Thank you," said Hamisi.

"Are you thirsty at all?" Questioned Raven, when he received a nod he said. "Right, the sun should he setting in about half an hour. Hermione should be back from wherever she's gone. We can go get someone to drink then."

"Who are you?" Asked Hamisi.

"Sorry," said Raven. "Names Raven, the one we're waiting on is your sire, Hermione."

"What's a sire?"

"A sire is the one who made you a vampire," stated Raven. "I guess a good analogy would be...She's like your new mom I guess."

"Didn't you kill my mom?" Asked Hamisi.

"That depends, was your mom on the ship?" Raven got a nod from this. "I probably did then."

'_I wonder if it's the demon making her more cleaver, especially seeing as she's only a five year old.'_

Just as he thought this, Hermione came around the corner.

"Where have you been? You do know the girl, Hamisi, woke up."

"Well sorry, I was only making sure that the coast was clear," Hermione retorted.

Three hours later all three of them had fed and were on their way out.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Hamisi.

"Gonna be exploring America for a few years, and gonna head to Sunnydale, in California."

"Why Sunnydale?"

"It's a one way ticket to Hell." Said Raven with a grin.

* * *

Three years had passed. It was summer in Sunnydale. Not that this made much difference at night, however, Raven, Hermione and Hamisi had been forced to abandon the sewers when a storm hit.

When they came out at the end of a tunnel they found themselves in a crypt. The crypt in question looked semi lived in.

"Well, this looks cosy," said Raven.

"Defiantly better than the sewer I'll give you that." Hermione added.

Just as she said this the door opened, revealing a vampire with bleached white hair.

"What you doing in my crypt?" He said with a cockney accent. "Go find one of your own."

"Hey, we're just sheltering," said Raven.

"Right, whatever, I mean it's not like anyone ever actually listens to me," mumbles the vampire, mainly to himself. "Listen, you're new in town right? Take my advice stay clear of the slayer. Name's Spike by the way."

"Thanks for the advise," said Raven. "I'm Raven by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," said Spike. "So, aren't you goin' to introduce me to your merry band?"

"That's Hermione," stated Raven, pointing at the girl in question. "The brat's her Child, Hamisi."

"Don't call me brat!"

Just as Hamisi said this, the crypt door swung open. As the door swung open, Spike hefted a slingshot up and pointed it at the figure.

"Spike, I suggest you put that down, 'less you're looking for one hell of a headache," said the figure.

"Sorry," said Spike, not sounding in the least bit sorry, "I happen to have quite a few demons after me at the moment. Still it seems true, what they say. You can take the boy out the Initiative, but you can't take the Initiative out the boy."

"Yeah whatever, listen I need to know what you have on Dracula."

"Why? And more important than that, Why should I help you?"

"Because, it'll pay."

"Wait," said Raven, drawing the newcomer's attention. "Dracula's still alive? I thought someone already killed 'im."

"Well, whoever it was didn't do a very good job of it, Riley Finn by the way. What you doing in a crypt?"

"Raven. Well last time I checked, the sewers are still flooded, and it was still day time," Raven said.

"Wait, you're a vampire?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya'?" Asked Hermione.

"Well apart from the obvious, Commando Boy here's shackin' it up with the Slayer," informed Spike.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and walked up to an unused door.

"This door go anywhere?" She asked.

"Dunno. Why?" Was the only answer she got.

Hermione simply opened the door then, exposing an extravagant library.

"Well, who knew that was there," stated a shell-shocked Spike.

"Hmm, what?" Asked Hermione, "oh, it wasn't."

"What's she mean?" Spike asked Raven, leaning over.

"Welcome, to the Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black's Portable Library, or as I like to call it, 'The 'Mione Cave'," snickered Raven.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," said Hamisi.

"Ah, here we are!" Came an excited shout from the back of the library. Following the shout was Hermione rushing back, carrying a rather large tome. "_Dracula: The Facts and Myths Thereof_. This should do you Finn."

"Why are we helping?" Asked Raven.

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm bored, I wanna see if I can help bring down another, 'Dark Noble'."

* * *

AN Hamisi is an OC just as Casey was.  
All spells used in this chapter, minus the ward, are real.  
If you're wondering, Hermione is only helping to bring down Dracula because she is bored, just like she said.  
Also, the reason Hamisi is talking like an adult and also knows more than a five year old should is more down to laziness on my part.  
Hamisi is actually a Kenyan name, I wanted to have more incentive for Raven and Hermione to join the fight than just 'I'm bored...let's help the good guys'  
In case you're wondering, yes I am going to include bits from the three year gap in later on, just that's mainly going to be fillers.  
Anyway, now I've killed off Ron and Dumbles I'm happy, I don't really like them.  
Sorry if you wanted more Order action. If you do want more just say and I'll try and put it in.

As always, feel free to review and I'm always open to suggestions.


	4. Dracula Factoids

Disclaimer: Not now, not then, not ever have I owned anything to do with btvs or hp

Warnings:

Is a H/HG fic

Harry and Hermione, more than likely, will be ooc

Has Dark!Harry Powerfull!Harry Vampire!Harry and Ron and Dumbles Bashing with Manipulative!Dumbles

Has sexual innuendos in later chapters, maybe some references as well

Will have language...sometimes very bad language as well as underage drinking and smoking

Contains minor spoilers for Hp and major spoilers for Btvs Season 5

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Letters_

**Incantations and spells**

* * *

Parselmouth

Chapter 4: Dracula Factoids

* * *

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm bored, I wanna see if I can help bring down another, 'Dark Noble'."

"Okay," said Riley, stretching out the word. "What do you mean 'Another Dark Noble'?"

Raven took over the explaining here, "well, you know that Dracula calls himself 'The Dark Master' and 'The Dark Prince', though everyone knows that's Ozzy Osbourne, but we've also taken down a man who called himself 'Lord Voldemort'. As a show of respect Voldemort's followers called him 'The Dark Lord'."

The only one in the room who didn't look confused, other than Raven, was Hermione.

"We'll tell you later."

With that said Hermione handed over the book to Riley. However, before she let go, she said, "I DO want my book back. If you don't give it back after this week is up it'll come back anyway, but I trust you to...deliver it."

* * *

POV change

Sitting on the armchair, her laptop computer balanced across her legs, Willow Rosenberg suddenly bounced up and down excitedly.

"I have Dracula Factoids," she proclaimed proudly.

"So?" Said Xander, "they're not going to help stop the Dark Master."

As he said this everyone looked at him.

"Bater," said Xander covering his mistake.

"Anyway," said Buffy, stretching out the word. "What you got Wills?"

"Well, you know how he can turn into a bat and fly and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently he learnt it all."

"And? How does it help us kill him?" Asked a slightly miffed Buffy.

"It doesn't," admitted Willow. "But an interesting fact about Dracula is, he likes to have a connection to his victims. He wants them to want it."

"Still not going to help kill the Dark Prince."

Once again everyone turned to Xander. "Bater?" Xander tried again.

"Whatever," said Riley looking slightly put out. "Listen, I popped in to see our little friend."

"Miss Kitty Fantastico?" Asked Willow.

"What? No," Replied Riley. "Spike. Anyway, he had some guests over. They where vampires, but the thing is, they want to help get rid of Drac."

"Why?" Asked Willow, curious as to why a vampire would want to do this.

"They were bored and wanted to 'get rid of another Dark Noble', as they put it."

"Right," said Buffy. "So...where is this going down?"

"They gave me this book," said Riley. "It was from a library that was behind a door. But the thing is the library wasn't meant to be there."

"What do you mean?" Asked Giles.

"Well when Spike said he didn't know it was there, the elder female said it wasn't."

"Weird," said Buffy.

"I know," Riley replied. "The book was called _Dracula: The Facts and Myths Thereof_. I put it in my bag and brought it with me but the main things I found were things like, when Dracula gets dusted he can use magic to resurrect himself so only magic can make him stay as dust. Also, as a human he was a wizard and was considered one of the most powerful of the time."

* * *

POV Change

The sun had just gone down, which made Raven, Hermione, and Hamisi thankful.

"Thank the great bastard called God for night time," said Raven, as he stepped through the cemetery gate.

"Come on," said Hermione. "I wanna take out Dracula and we're not gonna be able to do that if we wait."

At this Raven rolled his eyes and, after grabbing onto Hamisi, apparated to the centre of town. He was closely followed by Hermione and, after she arrived, said, "okay, so what do we do now? Wonder around 'till we find something?"

"No, you ejit," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Look for a big arse castle."

"Leave things like 'big ass' to the Americans," said Raven getting cheeky. "Big ass, sounds much better than, 'big arse'."

Hermione then swotted Raven on the back of the head and, as she saw a castle, used the brief contact to side-long apparate them to the building.

* * *

After braving the knocked out Xander and the open door to the three sisters' room, which Raven said would be nice to visit after they'd finished, the trio made it to the centre room where there was Riley Finn, standing next to a short blond girl, and an old Englishman.

A pile of dust on the floor then reformed into a tall, pale man with long straight black hair. He was immediately staked again.

'_That's just cruel,'_ though Raven. _'She could have at least let him make the 'you cannot defeat me' speech'_

The dust then started to reform again. In responded to this the blond said, "I'm still here you know." This caused the dust to blow away.

"Well that's Dracula taken care of," said Raven. He then ignored all the looks that the trio in front of them were giving him, as he muttered, "now which way was it to the three sisters' room?"

The blond immediately leapt into attack, only to be hit with an **Depulso** , which sent her sprawling, and had an annoyed Raven standing over her.

"You know, it's not very nice to just attack," said Raven sounding bored. "Generally, if you're going it fight someone you don't know its good manners to at least find out their name's, and if possible give your own."

The blond merely glared.

"Fine," she huffed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Raven," Raven replied, a grin spreading over his face. "Nice ta meet cha."

"I'm Buffy," she said warily.

"Don't worry," said Hermione. "Raven's just anticipating 'staking' the three sisters." This was said with a somewhat cheeky grin on her face.

"And you are?" asked Buffy.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger," she said, bowing with a flourish.

"I'm Hamisi," said Hamisi, peeking out from behind Hermione.

It was at this time that Riley came over and said, "hi, thanks for the book."

"You're welcome," said Hermione, smiling. "Just remember to return it. You may not like what happens otherwise."

"Was that a threat?" Growled Buffy.

"No, it was a warning. All the books have a spell on them to return them to the library after a stated time limit. I said one week, so Finn here has one week before the spell activates and kills him and then returns it to the library."

The Englishman then came over then and said, "that's a little extreme, isn't it?"

Raven shrugged, and replied in a nonchalant tone, "yeah, but the family of Black has always been extreme when it came to protecting what's theirs."

"How would you know?" Asked Riley. "And how do you have access to their 'portable library'?"

"I know," Said Raven, starting to walk off. As he did this the others unconsciously followed him wanting to know more, except Hermione who wanted to leave. "Because before I was turned, I was the mad Head of the mad Family. As soon as I get staked and die permanently, my will shall be read and the next head will be chosen."

* * *

AN

I know it's not as long as the other chapters and people probably want to chase me down and attack me for not updating in so long (or is that just wishful thinking that people would be that dedicated) but for the most part I've had...I guess you could call it writers block but instead of not getting any ideas I've been getting too many and most of them are focused on different stories. As well as this I've just started college (yay me) and I've been distracted for the most part. For these reasons I may not be able to update as often as I might like and I personally hate it when someone just abandons their story so in an attempt to not be a hypocrite I shall continue this through to the end, though it may have updates few and far between.

For those of you wondering Miss Kitty Fantastico is the name that Willow and Tara gave their cat. I included this bit for comic relief and don't want to insult any die-hard Willow fans.

As I put at the end of every chapter reviews and ideas are always welcome. Flames will have a cursory glance and if they are too offensive I may try to publicly flog the Flamer. Remember, you have been warned.

As of now I am opening a poll on my profile due to writers block. On the 31st of Jan it will close and then I will work on that idea.


	5. AN Sequel Alert

Authors Note:

I recently put a Poll up on my user area that was asking what to do about my writers block and now that poll has closed.

Instead of writing Of Fangs And Wands as one long story, it shall now be written in parts.

These parts will be made up from the Buffy side-stories. This means that it shall be written in tandem with any storylines covering single, double, and if they are in there triple parters.

If you didn't know about the poll do not worry that was a mistake on my part for not advertising it properly.

I have already gotten started on Of Fangs And Wands 2: A New Dawn. I will hopefully write the first two chapters and get them uploaded by the 10th.

Boredom Incarnate


End file.
